Conventionally, disposable diapers are known providing with the pocket adapted to receive and retain body exudates is well known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable diaper having an absorbent structure arranged so as to center around a crotch region and elastic sheets extending in a transverse direction on the side of skin-facing surface of front and back waist regions so as to cover front and back edge portions of the absorbent structure wherein a pocket to receive body exudates is defined between the elastic sheets and the front and back edge portions of the absorbent structure.